Proudstar
"I'm not twelve years old." '' - Proudstar to literally everyone in vc. Stop bullying me. '''Proudstar' is a pale ginger tom with emerald eyes. Proudstar '''was a leader of WindClan in the lake territories. He was born a pure-blooded WindClan cat, and becomes an apprentice named '''Proudpaw. He was mentored by Sparrowstreak. '''He earned the warrior name '''Proudfather '''and became a '''king before he ascended to deputy '''after '''Blizzardsting's '''death. Proudfather remained loyal when his Clanmates became '''kittypets when a sickness claimed the lives of many warriors, including their leader. After Rubblestar's '''death, he rose to leader as '''Proudstar, '''but was unable to assign a deputy due to the little amount of cats left after the disease spread. He eventually named '''Soaringleap '''as his deputy upon the warrior fully training an apprentice. When she broke the warrior code with Proudfather's brother '''Harpycall, '''he named '''Stormsoul '''as his new deputy. He remained distant from his Clanmates until he became mates with '''Nestwatcher '''and had two daughters, '''Cinnamontwist '''and '''Primrosepaw. He lost his final life at a Gathering when he was murdered by Tatteredstar. 'He continues to watch over the cats by the lake from 'StarClan 'while also working to kill Tatteredstar's spirit from 'The Place of No Stars. Personality Coming soon! History Before Generation One (Needs revision!) Proudkit was born to Morningsong and Mahoganyflame, two well-respected warriors in WindClan. Proudkit had been part of a litter of four kits, but he was the only kit to survive. Growing up as an only kit was lonely, and Proudkit always longed to have a sibling of his own to spend time with and play with. He asked his parents if they could find a kit from another Clan that nobody wanted and take them in to be his sibling, but they only laughed and told him that wasn't how things worked. Proudkit quickly grew up and was then named Proudpaw and apprenticed to a senior warrior named Sparrowstreak, for which Proudpaw had a great deal of respect for. Sparrowstreak taught him how to be the greatest warrior in the forest by sticking to the code and by staying true to yourself. With those words in mind, Proudpaw quickly realized that he preferred tending to the care and well-being of the Clan kits rather than patrol like a regular warrior. The kits loved him, and he cared for them as though he was each kits' brother. The other cats in his Clan recognized where Proudpaw's heart truly lied, and asked him if he would prefer to become a rank similar to a queen and help care for the kits. Proudpaw accepted, and he was given the name Proudfather, WindClan's very first king. Eventually, another cat named Cricketpaw also desired to learn how to care for kits and help with nursery duties. Proudfather requested for Cricketpaw to be made his apprentice, and he taught her well. She then became a queen named Crickethop, to which all of the cats from all over the Clans had a great deal of respect for. Morningsong later revealed that she was expecting another litter of kits, and Proudfather was completely overjoyed at the idea of having little brothers and sisters at last. But a horrible plague struck the Clan, killing several newborns and taking the lives of many warriors like Crickethop and Sparrowstreak. The Clan's medicine cat, Yarrowfoot, could not find a cure no matter what they tried, and not even StarClan could figure out the cure. Fearing for their lives, many warriors eloped and became kittypets or loners. Proudfather remained, leaving his duties as a king temporarily to assist the hunting patrols in bringing food to the sick cats, and also helped provide them water from the lake. No matter what they tried, the remaining warriors all continued dying around them, including WindClan's deputy, Blizzardsting. But with the deaths came new life, and Morningsong's second son was delivered, and he was named Harpykit. Once Harpykit was able to eat prey, Morningsong was also killed by the sickness just like Mahoganyflame had been killed just a moon before. Needing to choose a new deputy, Rubblestar saw strength in Proudfather's love for his Clanmates, and decided that he would be the perfect decision for deputy. Proudfather was hesitant at first, unsure of whether leaving his duties as a king was his calling. But he graciously accepted, hoping that he'd eventually fit into this new role with experience. Harpykit quickly grew, and with the Clan desperate to find another medicine cat once Yarrowfoot eventually fell ill to this strange sickness, Harpykit was made the medicine cat's successor. Yarrowfoot died before Harpypaw could receive training. By the end of Rubblestar's reign, there had been no warriors left in the entire Clan to train their youth. Things looked bleak for WindClan, and Proudfather began planning to evacuate WindClan from the lake territories once and for all. Rubblestar insisted that Proudfather continue to do his best to lead WindClan through these troubling times, and asked for him to remain loyal no matter how bad things got. Proudfather agreed, and Rubblestar died shortly after, leaving only Proudfather and Harpypaw to rebuild their broken Clan. Generation One Proudstar lost many lives through the sickness, but thankfully, cats eventually stopped getting infected by this horrible disease. The sickness left too much destruction in his Clan, weakening it significantly. In order to keep up with the other Clans, Proudstar was forced to take on four apprentices at once: Blizzardpaw, Parsleypaw, Grasspaw, and Soaringpaw. Soaringpaw surpassed each of them in training, and quickly grew to earn the name Soaringleap, who quickly became Proudstar's deputy once she concluded a newly-named Grassclaw's training. With Harpypaw as his medicine cat and with Soaringleap as his deputy, he felt that nothing could go wrong, and nobody could hurt WindClan. Needless to say, Proudstar was devastated when Harpypaw and Soaringleap fell in love and broke the warrior code. He banished Soaringleap from WindClan, but also gave her a chance to return once she saw the error of her ways. He assigned Dustcloud as his temporary deputy. When having to punish Harpypaw however, his favouritism for his brother got in the way, so he relented and allowed StarClan to decide if Harpypaw should remain as WindClan's medicine cat when he went to receive his warrior name at the next half-moon Gathering. While he waited for StarClan to give Harpypaw judgement for his actions at the next half-moon Gathering, Proudstar grew distant from his Clan, residing in his den with only his thoughts for company. The only cats that he allowed to comfort him and provide him encouragement during this time was Dustcloud and Nestwatcher. After the half-moon Gathering, Proudstar allowed Harpypaw to continue his medicine cat training when he returned with the warrior name Harpycall. Proudstar acknowledged StarClan's judgement, and opted to leave WindClan to find and bring Soaringleap home, deciding that his decision to exile her was a mistake. Before he could leave however, Soaringleap returned and atoned for her actions, and Proudstar hesitatantly allowed her to reclaim her title as deputy when Dustcloud offered to step down. Once everything had returned to normal, Proudstar rebuilt his trust in his Clanmates. He grew close to an apprentice named Stormpaw, and even considered himself a father figure for the young apprentice. Proudstar considered Stormpaw highly logical for his age, and eventually gave him the name Stormsoul. Proudstar and Nestwatcher also grew closer, and finally, he confessed his feelings for the she-cat. They were quick to become mates and had two daughters, Cinnamonkit and Primrosekit. When RiverClan began to cross into WindClan territory frequently, Harpycall was also persistant in breaking the warrior code further. Proudstar began to seek advice from Harpycall's apprentice Jaypaw when he began to doubt his decisions for a second time, worrying that Soaringleap would also be disloyal again along with Harpycall. Proudstar eventually resolved to permanently de-rank Soaringleap to warrior, and she fell mentally ill shortly after, attacking friends and Clanmates. She died by her own claws, and Stormsoul was then named the new deputy. Once everything settled again, Proudstar finally felt confident in his leadership position. WindClan was finally in a state of peace; but the next Gathering was not. After Proudstar announced that WindClan had been blessed with a kit named Harrierkit, ThunderClan began to accuse WindClan of prey-theft, to which Proudstar called out RiverClan for crossing into the moors and stealing rabbits. While the whole Gathering was in a frenzy, Tatteredstar appeared and pushed Proudstar off of The Great Tree, ending his life. Proudstar resented his death, feeling that it was unfair for it to happen when his life was finally made right again. When Tatteredstar died shortly after him, Proudstar began to train to kill Tatteredstar's spirit from The Place of No Stars once and for all. When he finally felt that his strength surpassed Tatteredstar's after moons of training, Proudstar sought to destroy the dark cat once and for all, even if it meant he would also die along with Tatteredstar in the process. However, when Proudstar entered The Dark Forest, Tatteredstar was battling a living cat patrol with another Dark Forest warrior named Starlingoak. The living patrol consisted of Harrieregg, who Proudstar vaguely recognized as an older Harrierkit, and Alderheart, who was defending his two daughters, Lilypaw and Mistypaw. Seeing an opportunity to battle against Tatteredstar in large numbers, Proudstar sided himself with the living patrol and attacked Tatteredstar, who disappeared before his life could be taken. Alderheart, the head of the patrol, was severely wounded, and Harrieregg was also damaged in the battle. Harrieregg managed to wake up and have his wounds seen and healed, but Alderheart's wounds worsened significantly overtime, and the warrior died of his wounds. Before his spirit fully left his body to join StarClan, Proudstar returned and pitied the warrior, knowing full well how it felt to lose his daughters before he got to see them grow up. Proudstar surrendered half of the strength he had acquired to kill Tatteredstar and gave it to Alderheart, allowing the warrior to continue living a full life with his daughters. Proudstar then took on Lilypaw as his apprentice, hoping that the she-cat's skills in fighting The Dark Forest warriors would help him restrengthen his own fighting skills for when he would eventually battle Tatteredstar once more. More coming soon! Generation Two More coming soon! Facts and Trivia * Proudstar was the first leader of WindClan in Generation One. * The name Proudstar was made to be used in the first creation of Survival of the Clans in 2017, but when the project was scrapped, he was reused in three different roleplays, and his warrior name was instead Proudheart and Proudcall (both of which were in WindClan). * On another roleplaying site, Proudstar was originally a kittypet named Atticus. * Proudstar's warrior name was originally a joke, but to seperate him from the alternate versions of himself, the suffix was changed to -father. * In Survival of the Clans 2017, he was originally meant to be ThunderClan's leader, and a cat named Applestar would take his place as WindClan's leader. * His planned death for Survival of the Clans 2017 is the same as what happened in Survival of the Clans 2019, but he was going to be killed by a ShadowClan leader named Smokestar instead. * The Proudfather arc only came to exist because everyone took my joke seriously. So, here. This is literally his whole story. Are you all happy now? Category:Characters Category:WindClan Category:StarClan